


An Email To My Friend

by autumntoash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality Game, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut, also based off of my own ARG, based off of Editor Wilbur ARG, tommy fundy wilbur sapnap eret only mentioned in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: Tubbo, Techno and Phil have a little thing up their sleeve."a little thing" being an ARGset in a minecraft style world but people have computers
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	An Email To My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> man i just love speedrunning writing

to: tubbee@gmail.com

from: Hj85siKm2@gmail.com

subject: :D

You see the light, don’t you

send me a poem, bee boy

use the colours, the numbers

use the chords, the sky

your sword.

give me your coords.

i think it’s funny

could you send me something? i want to come back after so long.

\-----

Tubbo knew what this was. This was the start of something grand. He and his two friends were going to send everyone into a game, for fun. Games are fun, right? Tubbo showed his friends this email. He showed Wilbur, Tommy, Dream and Fundy this email, and left them questioning their existence. Tubbo then knew what to do. He had to leave everything behind, and leave. He already knew where to go. It was a temporary house constructed by Phil a few months back in preparation of this. There was several computers and IP address mixers, so if someone were to try and trace it, it would show them a plane which should not exist. He and everyone else in their small area of the DreamSMP (somehow, in a period of peace and not war.) said their goodbyes and headed off to sleep, but Tubbo slipped away, not even heading to his house. He dumped all of his belongings (sans communicator) in a chest inside of a pit, and marked down the coords. He traveled to a portal, which lead to the nether roof (though you would’ve had to take a complex, overgrown path to reach) and an iceboat travel later, ended up in the overworld, thousands of blocks away. He was now in the nation of Hypixel, in their forest district. He walked a few hundred blocks before coming across the cabin. Its lights were barely visible, due to curtains, but Tubbo knew.

He knocked on the door with a series of knocks only he, Phil and Techno knew. Phil and Techno were going to aid him in the game. They; the narrators, everyone else; the players.

The door opened to Phil, who looked slightly worse for wear, but Tubbo would ask about that later. He was just tired. He stumbled in the door, and glanced at Techno who was passed out on the couch, before walking down the hallway, entering a blue room, and crashing on the bed. He’d make more of this later, sleep was more important than asking what happened on Techno and Phil’s journey.

Morning came, and Tubbo was an early riser. He rubbed his hands over his eyes before shuffling off the bed, and rummaging through the closets. He settled on a black hoodie and blue jeans, knowing that today wasn’t going to be a supply run or a deposit, but a notify day. He cracked his knuckles and stretched before walking out into the hallway, to arrive in the kitchen. Phil was cooking, no big surprise there. It felt just like the days back years ago, when Wilbur and Tommy would still be asleep and he, Techno and Phil would be peacefully making pancakes. As he pulled out a chair across from Techno, he had given him a grunt of acknowledgement, and Phil had spoken a soft “Good morning, Tubbo.”

A war and some betrayals later, it didn’t seem likely that they’d be here doing this but here they were. Phil was making chocolate pancakes and Techno was reading. It was utterly domestic and if you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought they were a peaceful family and not a trio of scheming game masters, who set out to scare people and force them through their game. Tubbo pulled his unfinished book,  _ Thoughts are not keys, bastard _ , and continued writing in it, and at this point it was just random words. If you were to read through it, you’d probably laugh which is why I’m not putting it here. Shut up, It’s not happening right now. At that point, it was just silence other than the low sizzle of the pan, sounds of pancakes flipping, and the occasional turn of a page, and a stray click of a pen or two. 

The sound of a plate clicking on the counter brought both Tubbo and Techno’s attention up to Phil, who had set down silverware and more plates before sitting down himself.

“So, chocolate pancakes?” Techno rumbled out, low voice still chapped and groggy from waking up.

Tubbo chuckled and responded with a “You don’t sound the best, did you just wake up?” and was about to continue when Techno sent a half-hearted glare and Phil just genuinely laughed at the two’s gentle banter. 

Techno grabbed a plate and a fork before violently stabbing two pancakes and setting them down on his plate. Phil had opted to use the spatula to cleanly grab pancakes (instead of making a mess of pancake like a certain half-piglin), and Tubbo used a fork, though he had not made the pancakes look mangled. He made a move for the syrup, applying a generous amount to the cakes.

Some lighthearted banter, plate clatter and consumption of food that was actually really good, (When was the last time that Tubbo had a filling, amazing meal? He doesn’t remember.)

“So.” Phil started. “What’s the plan?”

Techno flashed a quick smile before explaining.

“So, we’re going to send emails to the others. Be as cryptic as possible, don’t give out any information. If they find us, we leave immediately, which is why I advise you to pack a travel pack with basic needs n stuff.”

Tubbo and Phil nodded. 

It was time to get to work.

to: tommyinnit@gmail.com

from: tubbee@gmail.com 

subject: email to my best friend

evaporated, tommy

singed, tommy

tired, tommy

euphoric, tommy

stagnant pipeline, drifting sludge

matches on a war

stiff uniform

stabbed in the back, twice

this will find you tommy

don't underestimate others

watch your surroundings.

Tubbo hit send on the email, as he heard Techno and Phil typing away around him. Techno had said that he was going to email Wilbur first and foremost, and then as a twist, he would email Sapnap. Phil was typing to Fundy, as he had already emailed Eret.

Yes, they thought. This was going smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> fanart send to @autumntoash on twitter :D  
> started today with 404 words in the draft, how ironic


End file.
